Cruel Hands of Fate
by Ayame-fataru
Summary: AU; Taichi gets a new job with the help of his friend, Daisuke. The first day couldn't have been better, that is till Taichi meets the stuck up, rude, and incredibaly impassive boss Yamato. Taichi nearly gives up hope, then he finds out Yama's hobby....
1. the first day

Yeah first yamachi! Ever! Yes it is to men together kissy and playing and doing the dirty dirty on a beach at sunset! Sigh 

Its so cute. Squeals. What you do like it?! Ewwwww! Hedro! Get it away! Straightness it contagious don't inhale!

Disclaimer: does any one honestly think I own Digimon?! That's why it's called FAN fiction. Che idiots. 

CHAPTER 1

The First Day….

Daisuke ushered his taller friend into the back door of the red brick building, then turned to wave good-bye.

"Pick us up at 6:00 Kay. Don't forget or I am so kicking your ass when I get home!" The red head yelled back at the one that had driven them here. Ken hung his head out the window of the car and laughed good-naturedly.

"Like to see you try that when you can't even reach my kneecaps shortie!"  Then he sped away before Daisuke had time to devise a come back. 

"pf, his such an idiot, don't ask me why I love him." He huffed indignantly and trudged in to the building after Taichi. 

"I think you lost that round Dai." Taichi pointed out as they walked down the narrow hallway that smelled of roasted meat and steamed rice, making his mouth water. 

"Yeah he always wins. You'd think if he really did love me he would at least let me once in a millennium. Genius bastard." Daisuke fumed slightly as he leaned in the door to swing it open and released a cloud of steam and sounds of cooking pots clanking together. 

It was every steal trapped stomach persons dream job. Taichi would have kissed Daisuke for talking his boss into let him work there, if it weren't for the fact that Ken was glaring at him warningly.  It was one of the best restaurants in town and best part was, employees eat free. 

Taichi was starting out as a dishwasher, it was only minimum wage but it was a lot more money then he'd seen in a long time. 

"Yo! Daisuke you're late you better hurry before pretty boy finds out!" a girl cutting something on the counter yelled tauntingly with a playful smile.

"no not that miss! I could never disappoints the master miss. " Daisuke feigned fear like a humble servant and limped feebly to the apron. "I can't work today, my legs are broken." Daisuke moaned standing quite erect on both feet as he tied on his apron.  Taichi arched an eyebrow at that one. He was used to Daisuke saying weird things but that was - different. The girl rolled her eyes giggled.

"Daisuke has that line ever work?"

"Nope. But first you don't succeed try, try again! You never some day I may break my legs and then you'll all be sorry!"  He said grinning like an idiot and tossing an identical apron in Taichi's face.

Aw, who know the joy of washing dishes! An apron with a name on it, of course it was the name of the previous owner, but it was his apron and all the pride that went with it! Taichi was also pleasantly pleased that he had I new excuse to practice soccer.  Given to the fact that, in more then one occasion, his multi-dexterous feet had saved several dishes from the doom of contacting with the floor.

He could hardly believe he was being paid to do this frankly.

But around noon, just before lunch hour, the golden god of dishware thwarted his day.

It was like all motion in the room stopped and faded away as a brilliant specimen of the masculine strolled through the door. He walked in on a cloud of Silver Star dust, fair lochs dancing on an invisible wind born of- CRASH!

Oh shit…..

Taichi fantasy was shattered just as the broken porcelain shards on the floor.  No way soccer was getting him out of this one. Without realizing it Taichi had run headlong on into a support beam and crashed the stack of dishes he'd been carrying, to busy drooling to bother looking where he was going. Quickly gathering his wits from the blow, Taichi put on an uneasy I'm-to-cute-to-punish grin in attempt to mask his embarrassment. 

Dear god nice work Romeo what's next, gonna set his hair on fire? It was his fault anyway something that pretty shouldn't surprise people like that. He needs some kind of introduction before he just steps into a room shinning all his benevolent light like the god he is, that way things like this could be avoided. 

Taichi always had a knack for making it someone else's fault, at least in his own head. He was to preoccupied to notice how silent the room became and all the eyes fixed on him like he was a man on death walk. Daisuke was frantically trying to signal to Taichi , although he had found something much more interesting to capture his attention.

The Brunette could literally feel himself drooling.

Walking towards him, on feet softer then air, moving, as he was part of the air itself, was Him. He was even better close up. His rose petal lips were pursed into a gentle pout while his summer-sky blue eyes shimmered intensely as they burned into Taichi. 

He stared wide- eyed as The God parted his supple lips to speak, to let words pour forth from that perfect fountain and grace everyone's undeserving ears. Taichi could here the warm, delicate words already.

With a small laugh he would shake his head and "tsk" at Taichi's little accident. Then trap him in those sapphire eyes of his and assure him that it happens to the best of us and not to worry because everyone makes mistakes on there first day.

Taichi waited expectantly for those words of repented forgiveness to be given by the new found god of his existence. 

"Taichi?" a voice cool as the wind after the rainfall; it made Taichi feel fuzzy and smile stupidly as all the blood pooled in his cheeks.

He knows my name…..

Taichi locked eyes with the blonde standing in front of him 

"Your pay will be docked until these dishes are paid for. Be here on weekends and everyone will have their Lunch privileges expelled all week for letting this imbecile carry dishes. And you."  His eyes were now glaring down on Taichi cold and impassive like a snake's "next time try to be smarter then a two year old or you'll put yourself on Daisuke's level."  He shot a very obvious glare to the short red head and turned stiffly to march out the door.

As soon as the door closed Taichi was instantly being bombarded by various angry cookware. While the room erupted in vicious shouts and maddened proclamations of stupidity all of which was directed towards a very stunned boy collapsed on the floor. Taichi could have been def for all that he heard of it. He'd just witnessed Jackle and Hide in stereo and frankly he was having difficulty coping with the vision. In other words he was frozen in a dumbfounded stupor. Until he was saved by a hot greased spatula that Daisuke planted between Taichi's eyes. 

"Are you insane!?" Daisuke screamed as he dragged the older boy away from the open space that was still filled with flying objects. Taichi's suddenly back into "work" mode. He snarled and gave Daisuke a vindictive glare.

"You never told me you worked for a friggin' super model with an ass you could bounce pennies off of! You have to warn me about stuff like that."  Daisuke smack his palm to his forehead in frustration.

"Oh so it's all my fault that you turn in to a pile of goo when ever a piece ass walks by?! Grow some balls!"

"Honestly its that part of the problem??!" Taichi responded before he could think of what exactly he was saying.

"What? You pervert!" 

"You started it!" Daisuke was about to retort when a chef blade sliced through the air between the two bickering boys.

"Will you nimrods get back work?!" a black hair cook in corner yelled a very sour look on his face. "Or do you plan on make our working environment even worse." Taichi looked at knife eyes widening in horror. Then he turned to the cook with a shaky smile and a hesitant wave.

"That was to me not at me right?" He asked trying to believe he was asking a sarcastic question. The other snorted.

"let's just say I missed."

"I'm surprised you didn't get fired! That guy reminds me of my 8th grade English teacher. They both walk like they have a dildo superimposed to their ass." Daisuke jabbered on as Taichi look precariously around at the now leering employees. He was a little scared to turn his back for to long. 

" You seriously got off easy. One time this guy spilled a drink so Yamato- "

"Yamato?"

"Yeah that's his name stupid." Taichi sighed

"I used to like that name to…" 

"Any way, " Daisuke continued ignoring Taichi's melancholy  "To punish the guy he made him work the rest of the day in wet pants. The guy ended up breaking down and crying. Then Yamato fired him right then and there he HATES it when people cry. He fired a girl just a week ago for crying. No other reason then that. I think her Father had died or something but either way he's a real dick."

"What does he have against you?" Taichi asked his brow knotted angrily. Turns out that god is a devil. Daisuke laughed and ran a wet hand through his riled spikes. 

"Not sure but I think he knows Ken's more then a friend. Don't know why he ain't fired me yet. Maybe his he gets a kick out of punishing me for loving who I do.  Watch your back with this guy Taichi. He not the kind you wanna fall for." 

Taichi nodded and dodged another ill-tempered cooking pot.  

Love it Hate it? Don't give a shit? Have mental issues with your invisible friend? Talk to me. I'll listen, I'm here for you -.-

Ayame-Fataru…..


	2. last ditch

First let me sorry for my stupidity then let me bash myself with a large wood bat to show how truly stupid I am. The previous chapter 2 was the beginning of chapter three..i guess I need to relabeled my files. Forgive me and refrain from throwing large objects at me. *bow bow*  
  
Well that's a bit odd..I was looking at the name of this story and apparently its called Cruel Hands of fate.. I don't remember naming it that. Guess it's not a good idea to make a story at 3:oo in the morning shrug. LOVE ME AYAME!!!  
  
And for those that care about serendipity's wings..hahaha ..well..didja read cupid's folly? Really? You realize it won't be as good as hers ne? She's such a fanfiction god. Weep  
After a very aggravating day of work with the ever so charming Yamato, god of dishware, Taichi went for a walk down town on his way home; to calm his nerves. When a flash of pink neon light caught his eye. It was a club called last ditch. Taichi full heartedly agreed to the name. It really did look like the last place he'd want to be. It was dilapidated and all assortment of punks and freaks were laundering at the entrance.  
  
"What the hell, mine as well be around be around people who's lives are worse them mine." Taichi said under his breath with an odd smile.  
  
Taichi walked into the club with the air of a practiced professional beatnik. Not that he was, it was just a simple talent for blending in. He sat in the back corner hopefully away from the majority of light. It was better people saw as little of him as possible; he wasn't in a talkative mood. The less contact the better.  
  
Through a crack in the crowd of decorated bodies, Taichi noticed a small stage laying in solitude like an island in a sea of people. But it wasn't the stage itself that caught his attention but the musician presented on it. He was looked like he was getting prepared to perform. He was intently tuning an old beat up guitar that looked like it would break if he squeezed it too hard. Indeed the man was holding it very delicately between his slender fingers like it was an irreplaceable piece of history.  
  
Finally the musician flipped his shaggy blonde hair from his face and sat on the tall stole set up on the plat form while he adjusted the microphone to a comfortable height. Then he began his song without even so much as an introduction.  
  
He fingers padded the strings smoothly as he played out a melody that was slow and haunting. After a minute introduction he lifted his lips to the microphone and softly began to sing in a deep soulful voice. It was the 'I wouldn't mind him reading me a bed time story.' kind of voice. It was more then just the dark chocolate pitch it was settled at but the emotional force burning behind it. It pulled you away in a way that made you feel you're the only person in the room.  
  
For just a second the musician's eyes meet with Taichi's, endless pools of swirling blue like the a wild tempt.  
  
Taichi's heart stopped and re3fused to restart for a moment  
  
That was Yamato..  
  
"Holy shit you gotta be kidding me!" He whispered fiercely to himself. It was unmistakable; the musician was Yamato. Taichi felt like kicking himself for noticing it earlier, now that the truth was so obvious.  
  
But at the same time could see why it had slipped him.  
  
The Yamato before was a complete one eighty from the original. He seemed actually comfortable in his own skin, relaxed even. He was swathed in a thick black sweater that hung his wrist; his hair was liberated from the gel and lounged loosely in his face. His way of moving even seem to change, it was more, well, human. Not the perfect mechanical preciseness he was used to, it was move graceful yet clumsy and left room for error.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, the living oxymoron." Taichi was greatly irritated but his co. worker ability to shape shift into a silky siren of the underworld. He was very intent on hating the little bastard but that he'd seen this side of him there was no way of that.  
  
"He's good to damnit!" Taichi moaned as he covered his eyes in mock drama.  
  
And he was.  
  
It was the kind of music that thrummed in your chest like it was taking commanded of the blood pulse. Every time Taichi blinked, it made him see flashes of color and indefinable shapes, moving in ways he couldn't understand.  
  
Why'd that bastard suddenly become likable..  
  
Taichi thoughts were intruded by the sound of appuase. He was finished? Yes, Yamato stood now and bowed slightly with a smiled twisted on mouth.  
  
"He's smiling!? Oh shit! And he's got a really great smile." Taichi whined and slumped in his seat, banging his head on the table. Yamato just looked so happy and free up on the stage, it just couldn't be the same guy.  
  
The Yamato he knew would crake he's face if he even thought about smiling.  
  
Yamato was now descending the stage a grateful look on his face as he started to pack his equipment. Now was Taichi's chance to get a good look at this polymorph of a musician.  
  
"No no, I should just sit here and pretend I never saw him." Taichi swore even as he was getting up from his seat. Hesitating only a moment before launching an all or nothing marched towards the target. Though his fear slowly mounted in those few steps he walked and only seconds away from Yamato he lost his nerve and made to run.  
  
"That song was really good." It took a moment for Taichi To realize that it was his own voice speaking. He froze rigid in his place, half expecting Yamato to slap him for daring to speak to him.  
  
Note to mouth: tell brain what your doing before you do it!  
  
To Taichi surprise, Yamto chuckled.  
  
Not laughed sarcastically  
  
Not tittered smugly  
  
But chuckled, his back turned towards Taichi, like a jolly little Santa Claus wanna be! It was the most disturbing thing that had ever occurred in Taichi entire life.  
  
Except for that one time when he dog ate a penny but that was a completely different type of weird. This was twilight zone.  
  
"Yeah, you think?" His voice held the same velvety smooth tone as it did in his song and even held a joyful gratitude. He was turning around to face Taichi as he continued speaking. "Sadly you're the only that seems to agree with - fuck!"  
  
Yamato suddenly transformed into the mechanized bastard that Taichi knew oh so well. As soon as the blonde saw Taichi, standing timidly behind him, the air temperature dropped to sub zero. Wide eyes of blazing icebergs (again Yamato, the living oxymoron) bore into Taichi, in the same way one looks at a bug on the floor.  
  
Yep it's Yamato all right "What the hell are you doing here." Yamato snapped in that same flat edge- of-a-knife way, his magic voice now a memory.  
  
Already forgotten in Taichi's mind.  
  
He folded his arm defensively and sneered at the blonde in front of him. Preparing for battle once again.  
  
"That's a rude thing to say to someone that just complimented you, don't you think? Or am I not good enough to hear the masterful Yamato's music?" Taichi shot back raising his voice. Yamato look flustered a moment as if surprised.  
  
"You weren't meant to see me." Yamato said shortly in curt now-fuck-off sort of way and snapped back to his guitar case. Taichi snorted resentfully at the comment.  
  
"'Weren't meant to be seen'? If you didn't what want to be seen you should have kept your ass off the stage. That is the whole point of a stage isn't it?"  
  
Yamato ignored the other completely as he snapped the clasps on his case.  
  
"Yamato, I-" Taichi began to start another line-up of insults. He hated being ignored. When the blonde suddenly whipped around and hissed a silencing "shush" with a wild expression that struck a pang of fear in Taichi chest. Yamato looked around abruptly and cursed when he saw the small crowed that was, curiously, beginning to form around the two.  
  
His eyes centered on Taichi like a predators to a preys and Yamato quickly breached the gap between them, sweeping the shorter boy into his arms. He snaked his arms around Taichi's waste and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck.  
  
Taichi gasped sharply, caught completely of guard by the sudden contact of Yamato's body. What the hell did he think he was doing?! The captive made a hesitant attempt to push away but Yamato's hold tightened, telling him he wasn't getting away just yet.  
  
"Dance with, and don't fucking say my name anymore!" He hissed in Taichi's ear making it look like a lovers whisper to the on lookers. Taichi stiffened and a wicked smiled crept across his face.  
  
"Why shouldn't I say your name, Yamato?" Taichi asked loudly in a way that said it was planned and deliberate response. Yamato bite his ear, hard. Taichi squeaked in pain to Yamato's delight.  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Why the hell should I?" Taichi whispered venomously, deciding to play along at the threat of another ear attack. Although he thought it would have been more of a spectacle to see two boys dancing in a club, but then he started looking at the other couples dancing. There was all kinds there straight, gay, lesbian, and he was pretty sure he spotted what could have been, well, he didn't actually know what it was except it was human. He hoped any way.  
  
"Why are you of all people in a bar like this?" Taichi whispered.  
  
"To avoid some idiot that could recognize me like you!" Yamato retorted in a breathily voice that sent unwelcome shivers down Taichi back. Without realizing it they were swaying gently to the music that had replaced Yamato's; it was sleepy song and it made Taichi's already tired mind float. But he couldn't be drifting now he still had questions for the little bastard in disguise.  
  
"is there a reason why I'm not allowed to speak thane name?" Taichi mocked in a royal tone.  
  
"No one here needs to know my name. I don't want it getting around that I - you know." Yamato finish his drawl evasively as if saying the word music was punishable by death.  
  
"You make it sound like playing good music is a sin." Taichi said blatantly.  
  
"To some people it is." He retorted.  
  
"Yeah like who?" Taichi ask derisively. Yamato sigh exasperatedly and loosed his grip enough to look other in the face. His countenance was the same cold stone as always but his eyes held a note a pleading.  
  
"Just be quiet. After this song you will. Don't telling one your name, don't tell anyone my name and don't come back." Yamato spoke with a strict authority that told Taichi not to mess with this particular order.  
  
"One more question." Taichi said becoming drowsy again. "Why am I dancing with you?" he wasn't entirely sure way this question was so important, but it didn't matter now.  
  
"So I could talk to your stupid ass without drawing any attention, Jesus! Can't you figure out anything on your own!"  
  
"Hey you're the one cuddling up to me! What was I suppose to think!" Yamato pinched him, hard. Then lifted Taichi's arms around his neck and replace his arms around the brunette's waist.  
  
"Dance!"  
  
When the song was over Taichi suddenly decide that it was okay to hate Yamato after all. 


	3. tounge ties

One thing Taichi learned very early on about Daisuke was that; when excited he much resembled a kangaroo on a trampling. About as articulate as one as well. But at the moment Daisuke had reached an all time high. A dyslexic cat would have made more sense.  
  
Taichi had decide NOT to return to work today at the risk of, once again, being completely humiliated by being fired in front of the entire staff. There was simple no way that God- er- Yamato WOULD'NT fire him after the whole- dancing- ear biting-...  
  
What was I thinking about again...  
  
Taichi was happily drifting into a sleep-induced fantasyland when Daisuke ripped him away like some kind of winged demon from a fairy tale, spouting some gibberish that even a toddler would raise an eyebrow at. All he could do was sit p.j. clad in his sheets and stay wide eyed at like manic imp promenading on his mattress. It looked like something from a horror film. If Taichi wasn't used to Daisuke more then enthusiastic behavior, he was such he pants would've been dampened...  
  
Through out all the chatter, Taichi discerned two words; fish stick and buttered toast. Which was probably just wishful thinking from his stomach. Daisuke finally gave up trying to get his tongue to corporate with his brain and yanked Taichi from his cozy little haven. Despite he size, Daisuke was quite deceptively strong and easily dragged a stupefied Taichi to the door.  
  
****** Which is why Taichi was now sitting in Yamato's office wearing nothing but his night clothing. They consisted of boxers and a shirt, which he was now painfully reminded, was pink. Of course it didn't start that color. It was that sinister red sock that snuck into his load of whites that did this to him. He glared at the floor and cursed that damned sock with every foul word he could remember.  
  
Daisuke was grinning like someone pinned his lips to his eyelids a foot away. He stood at attention like some kind of guard at Yamato's desk. He was there too. Just sitting riffling through a few papers, completely ignoring his company like they were merely decorations. Yamato sighed and jerked his glasses off his nose in a precise movement. Then shoot a his cold gaze to Daisuke and said:  
  
"That will be all Daisuke." Then waved his hand to dismiss him through the door. Daisuke nodded curtly and dashed out with a "yes sir!". Taichi stared after Daisuke in horror.  
  
Did he just ...  
  
Of all people. Daisuke didn't say yes sir to his own father much less the man that made his life a living hell. Taichi cheek twitched as he felt a piercing gaze fall on him. Slowly his head turned to face 'him'. Yamato was in a state of his usually perfection. Everything primped to point being rigid and starched.  
  
How could god be such a devil  
  
He's mid winter eyes scorched as he looked Taichi up and down  
  
How can ice burn  
  
Yamato face pinched and his lips pursed as a smirked crept its way across his face, like a single beam if light in the deepest cavern.  
  
"Th- that's a nice shirt." He said biting back a snicker.  
  
Yamato the walking paradox.  
  
Sorry it's short but I'm having problem shorting through my thoughts so until then this is all you get. 


	4. secrets

Okay...iam mad to day because my friend is stupid so I need to vent. Installment four of this dumb ass story with out point or plot, please contain your joy*bow*  
  
One question: why the hell is vegeta reading my story...+_+ ;;  
  
The room had a distinct smell of stale paper and a fresh plastic musk that clogged the senses. The covering laid over the couch was sticky from sweat and obstinately stuck to any bared flesh that touched it. The walls were hospital white and clean to the point of disgusting brilliance. So bright it stung the eyes.  
  
Taichi would have found himself blinking back from the blood-boiling perfection of the office.  
  
..would have...  
  
if it weren't for the other distractions in the room. Yes, there were many distractions in the room witch he paid very acute attention to.  
  
The piece paper on the floor- wow that paper was truly amazing  
  
The clock- ticking ever ever ever so slowly  
  
Anything and everything that made Taichi forget that he was sitting, bedecked in the ever-fashionable red-sock-pink, two feet from Yamato's desk.  
  
Maybe if I'm just really quiet he'll forget I'm here.  
  
Taichi slithered in the cushions and stared at Yamato like a deer caught in a set of high beams, searching for any small chance to escape. Yes he'd just slide into the scenery and slip out like-  
  
"Taichi I-"  
  
fuck  
  
"It was the sock!" Taichi blurted, shaken by sound of his name, his hand leaping into the air to emphasis his shock.  
  
There was a moment of extremely uncomfortable and unforgiving silence where the two simply stared at each other.  
  
Yamato donning a unique mixture of pure annoyance and confusion while Taichi twitch nervously, positive that his cheeks now matched his shirt. His body seemed moved by itself, as his flesh jumped and flinched as the overwhelming feeling to run griped him. But even though Taichi's legs were aching to carry him out, they apparently were frozen to the floor.  
  
How's does he do this!  
  
Taichi didn't have time to reprimand himself for being such a dolt because Yamato had chosen to finally end the silence with a deliberate arch to his golden brows. His embarrassment fulfilled, the pink-clad-one decide to stay quiet this time least his face get any redder.  
  
"Taichi," Yamato began in his usual concisely monotone voice as his stood to move around the desk to the door. "Since you were late today I asked Daisuke to bring you here. I suppose Daisuke filled you in on the details?"  
  
Taichi blinked dumbfounded and looked expectantly as if awaiting a punch line. Yamato sighed rolling his eyes upward as if asking god why he was surround by idiots then folded his arms crossed his middle. "That's a no right." Bowing his head down, Yamato massaged his forehead just below the line of yellow follicles as if halting an on coming migraine.  
  
"Let's start from the beginning then shall we." It was spoken like a question but Taichi felt that it was a distinct command. His employer cast a hesitant glance at the brunette then smoothly clicked the lock on the door. "I don't want any unexpected visitors. "  
  
Then, professionally flicking open his top shirt button, Yamato sank into the cushion next to Taichi with a distinct "flop". Very un 'God' like.  
  
Wait a minute .  
  
Taichi shot a look at the door then back at Yamato in complete terror. He was speaking again but the brunette barely understood a word he was saying.  
  
Locked.. door  
  
Shirt.button  
  
Cushion.Yamato  
  
"I'm going to cut a deal with you. That idiot Daisuke was supposed to tell you about it, but obviously he didn't. I would be willing to take off those charges for the dishes, return the free lunch and give the entire staff a week off just so they stop throwing utensil at you, if-" Yamato paused dramatically and caught Taichi's attention in a deadly still gaze.  
  
Taichi was again a reminded of how icy cold those deep blue depths could me and he felt his breath quicken.  
  
"If- What?" Taichi murmured not knowing if he wanted an answer.  
  
"If you keep your silence.." Yamato whispered in a tone that suggested men clad in FBI uniforms were going it barrel through the doorway.  
  
Wha..  
  
"Silence?" Taichi mused quirking his face in puzzlement and an odd sense of disappointment when an idea donned on him.  
  
Last ditch..  
  
"Oh you mean-" before Taichi realized it, Yamato had pounced with the fury of a lion and wildly placed a calloused hand over Taichi's mouth. He flipped his head upward to frantically look at the door then he scold at Taichi and held a rigid finger to his lips in a shushing gesture.  
  
"Do Not talk about it!" Yamato hissed under is breath. "Silence was kind of part of the deal stupid! Do you want a job or not?" Taichi was about to point out that there was no one in the room then he decided he did want a job.  
  
~I wouldn't tell anyone about you singing words written by your own hand~  
  
" Jesus, I wouldn't have told anyone either way!" the brunette answered pushing the intrusive hand away from his mouth.  
  
~I wouldn't tell anyone about our dance or how warm your breath is~  
  
"The hell you wouldn't have!" Yamato retorted baring his teeth cynically. "Just scratch my back and I won't stick a knife in yours okay?" Yamato was beginning to sound exasperated by this chat.  
  
~Or how you look when you smile..when you really smile.~  
  
"Oh wow, I feel so good about this little deal now." Taichi commented sarcastically as he scooted away from Yamato to the barest corner of the sofa. "Whatever you want man, as long as I get my lunch I'll I won't tell a soul. Although I do think I'm getting the better half of the deal." He added just to be 'cute' as he smirked. He could taste lunch already, the worst mistake of his life was some how turning around.  
  
"Better half huh?" Yamato looked at his watch then again at the door.  
  
What's the deal with the door?!  
  
"Stand over there." Yamato pointed quickly as he hurried back around his desk.  
  
"wha?" Taichi responded.  
  
"Just do it!" He barked back and Taichi snapped to the middle of the floor between the desk and the couch as a gnawing sensation started to grow in his belly. Taichi was never one to do as people say in fact not following rules was one of Taichi's proud accomplishments. But there was some thing about Yamato's commanding voice that forced him to comply every time.  
  
Yamato was rummaging around in his drawers and with a shout of triumph pulled out a pair of slacks and a fresh white shirt that resembled what he was wear now. "They're a little big but you can wear them for today." Yamato said shortly and tossed the folded bundle at Taichi.  
  
"You're kidding me. You keep extras in your desk?" Taichi asked almost to himself while a smirk threatened to break through the thickening anxiety. Yamato paused his hand hovering above the silver doorknob.  
  
"Of course. I don't care if you wear them or not just hold on for a minute." He stated irritated, as if it everyone stored freshly washed linens where pencils would more likely be. But this was Yamato .guess it's not so strange.  
  
Taichi could hear the door click as he slipped one arm after the other into the thin white material. The cuff ended a little below his thumb but that could be easily solved with some fancy folding techniques. He was about to do just that when the startling sensation of Yamato hand weighting against his should snapped his attention elsewhere.  
  
They were mere inches from each other. How Taichi missed something like that was completely beyond him. The lines of Yamato's body were smooth and relax much like they were at last ditch. Taichi could even imagine the dark swath cloth now replaced by starch white. His eyes were fixated on the door with a tense expression that was at complete odds with the ease in his posture. Taichi on the other hand was far from comfortable.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelped making and move to push Yamato's arm from they perch on his shoulders. But the blonde halted him with a simply cold glare that again froze Taichi in place. He stared off back at door like a thirty-year-old man watch the super bowl when his team was losing. He wanted to demand what the hell was happening but the words wouldn't come. Trapped somewhere between his mind and his throat.  
  
"I'm leveling the deal." Yamato stated coolly taking one step closer to Taichi and sliding an arm around his waist. "You just play all for me and we're out of each other lives forever. Deal?"  
  
Taichi tried to scream, yell, anything, but his brain had spontaneously decided to forget how to speak in favor of absorbing how Yamato's hand felt. Voices could be heard outside a women and a younger boy perhaps. Who knew? Who cared?  
  
"They're here." Yamato announced quietly his arms flexing.  
  
Oh  
  
Well, Yamato did apparently.  
  
There was a gentle clinking noise and soft laughter from the people beyond the door. For a brief second Taichi saw a glimpse of an older woman and a teen with blonde hair- or sandy brown- it was only a glimpse. A swift moment in time barely the space between blinks. That's the last thing he saw before he's eye fluttered shut leaving him lost in darkness.  
  
It's not that Taichi didn't want to see what was happening. It was just instinct. Everyone does it.  
  
When some one kisses you-  
  
You just close you eyes.  
  
I won't tell anyone about this either Yamato. These memories are just for me even if I don't understand them.  
  
...really? itsn't that special? I really hate this chapter, know why? Because Taichi is acting like a super uke. Ewwwwww. Hopefully I'll be able to force this story to make sense but I couldnt this time because im watching my nephew and he wont allow me to. Right emillo? Yuvjkuuyhgytukkj typing skills of a 11 month old =_= ;;; better then mine really. 


End file.
